Document of Doom
by himura kyou
Summary: Sebuah dokumen misterius membuat nyawa Dino lebih terancam dari serangan tonfa muridnya. Apa gerangan isi dokumen tersebut? Selamat membaca! XD


Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
>Disclaimer: Amano Akira<br>Summary: Sebuah dokumen misterius membuat nyawa Dino lebih terancam dari gebukan tonfa muridnya. Apa gerangan isi dokumen tersebut?  
>Warning: ooc, gaje, garing, abal, deleleh. Dino's POV.<br>sekedar klarifikasi(?), simbah bukan shipper D18, hints yang tercecer semata panserpis untuk silpherwoulf yang menjadi korban simbah saat roleplaying KHR di tuiter yang menjadi dasar plot di fic nista ini :p

* * *

><p><strong>DOCUMENT OF DOOM<strong>

Ampun. Ampun. Ampun! Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu. Jangan membuatku merasa berdosa lebih dari ini. Kumohon, Vongola Nono yang sangat kuhormati, bisakah Anda tidak mengeluarkan aura kasih sayang yang sangat perih menyayat hatiku? Berikanlah senyuman pelebur sukmamu saat aku tidak dalam keadaan begini.

Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan? Sofa mewah yang kududuki bagai dipenuhi jarum yang menusuk. Teh manis yang disuguhkan pun terasa lebih kecut dari buatan Signorina Bianchi. Tapi yang paling parah adalah kakek yang kuhadapi sekarang. Senyum ramahnya, tatapan hangatnya, semuanya membuatku merasa lebih baik dihajar habis-habisan oleh tonfa Kyouya saja.

Romario yang berdiri di belakangku juga sudah menyerah. Dia sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Sebentar lagi sore akan berganti malam. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apakah garis kehidupan Cavallone Famiglia akan berakhir karena diriku? Argh…!

.

.

.

Semuanya bermula setelah aku selesai menghadiri seminar mafia lima hari lima malam di puncak Gunung Siberia. Sebelum pulang kuputuskan untuk belok ke Jepang sebentar, menjenguk adik seperguruanku sekalian menemui muridku untuk melihat perkembangannya. Tsuna masih imut seperti biasanya. Dan seperti biasanya juga, Kyouya memaksaku untuk bertanding dan uhuk dan lain-lainnya yang tidak perlu kujelaskan dengan rinci.

Jelas Kyouya belum bisa mengalahkanku, tapi kekuatannya tidak pernah main-main. Aku kembali ke Palermo dengan badan remuk redam penuh memar. Diakumulasikan dengan lelah yang didapat selama seminar abal itu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain terkapar di ranjang begitu sampai di kamar.

Entah berapa lama aku terlelap. Yang jelas tidurku sangat pulas. Badai maupun gempa bumi takkan mampu membangunkanku. Mungkin itu yang orang-orang sebut dengan tidur seperti mayat. Haha. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka hari sialku dimulai dari sini.

"Boss! Bangun Boss! Darurat Boss!"

Samar terdengar suara-suara bernada memelas. Ada suara ketukan-ketukan juga. Ketukannya makin keras dan seperti menggedor. Tapi mataku masih terlalu berat. Otakku belum bisa dipakai untuk berpikir. Kupeluk Kyo—maksudku, kupeluk gulingku lebih erat.

"_Uno_, _due_, dorong! _Uno_, _due_, dorong! Lagi!"

Kali ini suara orang berhitung? Mimpiku makin aneh saja.

BRUAKK!

"Kita berhasil mendobrak pintunya, Romario!"  
>"Terima kasih semuanya! Ayo sekarang cepat kita bangunkan Boss!"<br>"WUOOO!"

Makin banyak suara. Makin banyak guncangan. Makin menggelikan. Haha. Ahaha. Ahahaha—  
>"AHAHAHAHAHAH! HENTIKAAAN!"<p>

Mataku benar-benar terbuka. Ini bukan mimpi. Dengan kepala yang masih pening kulihat para bawahanku sedang menggerayangi telapak kakiku dengan bulu angsa. Romario menghampiriku dan bersujud, yang lainnya juga segera mengikutinya bersujud di depan ranjang. Semuanya berlinang air mata.

"Sudah kami gedor pintu daritadi sampai terpaksa mendobraknya. Tapi Boss tidak bangun-bangun juga. Maafkan kami, Boss! Maafkan ketidakberdayaan kamii!"

Pemandangan yang membuatku menggaruk-garuk kepala walaupun tidak gatal. Mengapa mereka begitu depresi di pagi buta. Eh, kulirik jam dinding. Sekarang sudah siang. Baiklah, tampaknya selama aku tidur seharian ini telah terjadi suatu hal yang membuat mereka menjadi sangat panik hingga nekat merusak pintu kamarku.

"Seka air mata kalian. Ada apa ini?"

"Tadi begini begitu lalu beginu, Boss!"  
>"Anu, seka air liurmu dulu, Boss…."<br>"Kami bingung harus cerita dari mana dulu, Boss!"

"Err… jangan keroyokan! Bicara satu-satu. Romario, kau saja yang bicara. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sambil mengelap iler yang menjadi bukti tidur pulas, aku bangkit menuju wastafel untuk cuci muka lalu berganti pakaian. Romario dan lainnya masih kelabakan merangkai kalimat yang padu. Setelah berselang beberapa menit akhirnya Romario mulai angkat bicara. Tangannya gemetar merogoh ke dalam saku jasnya.

"Be-begini, Boss. Tadi pagi… ada kiriman dokumen."

Selembar kecil kertas disodorkan padaku. Kertas lusuh yang berkerut-kerut bekas basah dengan pinggiran tercabik-cabik. Bisa dibilang, yang Romario serahkan padaku adalah ujung sobekan suatu kertas.

"…Ini dokumennya?"

"Itu... sisa dokumen yang berhasil kami selamatkan."

Sisa dokumen, bekas basah, tercabik-cabik. Kuperhatikan sekeliling. Kuperhatikan Romario. Sepertinya aku sudah bisa menangkap kemungkinan terbesar tentang apa yang telah terjadi.

"Romario, di mana Enzio?

Sekali lagi Romario dan yang lain menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku pun sekali lagi menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal sambil menuju ranjang untuk duduk. Kutunggu sampai mereka tenang kembali. Namun dengan penuh air mata dan air hidung, Romario langsung menyerocos walau masih sesengukan.

"Mahap Boss! Ta-tadi pagi saya bermaksud menghantarkhan dokumen itu ke ruang kerja Andha. Saat hitu saya juga sedang membhawa Enzio di atas kepala saya. Da-dan ketika saya membungkuk huntuk menaruh dokumen itu dan merapikan meja kerja Anda, Enzio… Enzio jatuh ke dalam sechangkir espresso phanas yang tersaji di situ. Lalu, lalu… lalu Boss! Huwaaa! Waaaa!"

Aah. Sesuai dugaan, kurang lebih.

"Ka-kami sudah berusaha semampunya, Bhoss. Sebagian masih mencoba mengheringkan Enzio dengan kipas hangin sementara kami di sini membangunkan Boss. Kami tidhak bisa menghadapi keganasan Enzio, Boss. Huwaaah!"

"Maaf aku susah bangun hari ini. Kau tahu sendiri kan kegiatanku seminggu kemarin. Ya sudah. Sebaiknya kita menangani Enzio dulu. "

Kuberikan mereka satu senyuman untuk sekedar menenangkan. Enzio membengkak dan mengacau sudah bukan hal langka lagi. Tapi tetap saja untuk mengatasinya, mereka masih belum mampu. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka sepenuhnya, selain faktor kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja, kura-kura pemberian Reborn memang bukan kura-kura biasa. Cambuk sudah siap di tangan. Mereka pun bergegas membuntutiku menuju ruang kerja.

Erangan-erangan Enzio terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Amukannya belum reda rupanya. Begitu sampai di ambang pintu, aku berusaha menahan rahangku agar tidak jatuh. Ruang kerjaku sudah tidak dapat dikenali lagi. Semua rata dengan lantai. Termasuk meja dan lemari dan patung kuda jingkrak dari marmer yang seukuran aslinya.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu bhadannya lebih besar lagi, Boss."

Badan Enzio sebesar beruang madu sekarang, bisa kubayangkan seberapa besarnya ketika kekacauan ini terjadi tadi. Sekitar selusin pegawai dengan kipas angin di tangan masing-masing masih berjuang mengeringkan Enzio yang kakinya tersangkut di kerangka rak besi yang penyok. Tidak ada yang berani mendekat karena ayunan kaki bercakarnya. Satu helaan napas panjang sebelum aku mulai beraksi.

"Baiklah. Kalian semua tolong menyingkir dulu. Biar kuambil dan kubawa Enzio keluar. Romario, siapkan hair dryer di halaman belakang.

.

Untunglah cuaca siang ini cukup cerah. Tidak ada awan yang menghalangi pancaran panas matahari. Enzio jadi bisa kukeringkan dengan lebih cepat. Kicauan burung-burung di pepohonan pinggir halaman turut menambah asri suasana. Begitu seharusnya. Kalau saja Romario berhenti menangis.

"Mahap Boss! Mahaap! Tidak pernah saya sangka tercebur dhalam secangkir espresso membuat Enzio menjadi seberingas itu! Tidak biasanya dia sampai memakan seluruh isi ruangan!"

"Romario… Enzio pasti kebingungan saat itu. Kau juga, kalau badanmu membesar, pasti panik dan untuk bergerak pun jadi susah kan dalam ruang sesempit itu? Wajar saja kalau jadi begitu."

Tumben kalimatku tampak bijak. Haha. Sepertinya Romario jadi sedikit lebih tenang karenanya. Usianya sudah paruh baya, tapi kadang hatinya masih lembek juga. Walau begitu dia tetaplah pria yang setia mengabdi Cavallone Famiglia sejak sebelum aku lahir sekalipun. Karena Romario dan lainnyalah aku bisa menjadi Don yang tak gentar menghadapi apapun.

"Tapi memang sampai memakan dokumen itu hal yang jarang terjadi. Ngomong-ngomong, kau pernah makan kertas, Romario?"

"Eeh, saya bukan kambing, Boss… ng, lho… ? Berarti Enzio kambing? Eh? Lho? Kok?"

"Ahaha. Kau ini aneh-aneh saja."

Mengobrol dengannya memang tidak pernah membosankan. Tak terasa pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Yap, hair dryer kumatikan. Satu masalah beres.

"Nah, Enzio sudah imut seperti semula. Jaga baik-baik ya, jangan sampai tercebur lagi."

Kuserahkan Enzio pada Romario sementara aku meregangkan badan untuk menghilangkan pegal. Setelah ini masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan. Mendata kerusakan, membeli perabot, memanggil pemahat untuk membuat patung kuda jingkrak lagi, lalu … ah, syukurlah sebelumnya aku sempat menyuruh sekretarisku untuk menyalin sebagian besar dokumen di lemari dan meja kerja ke dalam komputer pusat.

Tapi untuk dokumen yang baru datang hari ini berarti tidak ada salinannya. Kuambil dari saku jaketku sesobek kertas lusuh yang tadi Romario berikan padaku. Hanya terlihat sepenggal kalimat yang tidak lengkap, itu pun sudah luntur tidak terbaca.

"Romario, masih ingat isi dokumen ini?"

Acara peluk rindu Romario dan Enzio terhenti sejenak.

"Itu… amplopnya tersegel, dan ada label yang ditulisi 'Top Secret' jadi saya tidak berani membuka untuk melihat isinya, Boss. Yang jelas dokumen itu aslinya sebesar folio dan tebal sekali seperti kamus."

Dokumen yang sangat penting, sangat berlembar-lembar, dan sudah sangat tidak berwujud lagi. Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Siapa pengirimnya?"

"Signor Ganauche dan Signor Visconti yang mengantar dokumen itu ke sini tadi pagi. Segel amplopnya terbuat dari _dying flame_. Saya tidak mungkin salah ingat hal yang mencolok begitu, Boss. Pengirimnya pasti Don Vongola Nono."

Gelegar guntur menyambar jantungku. Dokumen yang dikirim langsung oleh Don dari keluarga mafia paling tersohor dan paling berpengaruh di seluruh Italia, bukan, seluruh dunia malah. Hubungan baik yang terjalin antara Vongola dan Cavallone sudah berlangsung selama bergenerasi-generasi. Bahkan kesediaan Reborn untuk melatihku agar bisa menjadi Don yang layak juga adalah atas usul dari Nono sendiri.

Dan sekarang, hubungan baik tersebut di ambang kehancuran. Aku tidak mungkin menghukum Enzio ataupun Romario karena sebuah kecelakaan. Lagipula Romario dan yang lain sudah berjuang semampunya, sudah bersujud sampai menempel lantai, mana tega aku memberi hukuman lebih dari membereskan dan membangun ulang ruang kerjaku.

Aku memang belum bisa menjadi Don yang baik untuk keluargaku. Kalau saja aku lebih bertanggung jawab dalam melatih Enzio, kalau saja aku lebih rajin merapikan meja kerjaku, kalau saja kalau saja dan kalau saja. Jah! Tidak ada gunanya meratap! Masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan!

"Apa sebaiknya aku berkata jujur pada Nono perihal dokumennya? Beliau orang yang bijaksana kan? Beliau tidak akan marah pada orang jujur kan?"

Yang kuinginkan adalah mencari penghiburan dan sedikit pembenaran, namun jawaban yang Romario berikan adalah raut kekhawatiran. Ada hawa ketegangan saat ia pura-pura membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Nono memang orang yang bijak dan baik hati, Boss. Tapi, anu …Boss masih ingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu? Ketika guardiannya dan Varia latih tanding, mereka tidak sengaja menghancurkan kebun kesayangannya. Beliau langsung pingsan karena syok, dan baru siuman seminggu kemudian…."

Kutepok jidat saat mengingat peristiwa tersebut. Usia uzur mampu membuat Don mafia yang paling disegani sekalipun menjadi kakek-kakek yang rapuh nan sentimental. Mungkin beliau terlalu banyak menonton telenovela lebay di waktu senggangnya. Kalau kebun rusak saja sudah membuatnya terkena serangan jantung, bagaimana dengan dokumen super penting yang rusak tak bersisa? Aku tidak ingin membayangkannya.

"B-Boss, semangat, Boss. Jangan meringkuk di pojokan begitu, Boss."

Ucapan Romario sama sekali tidak masuk. Aku terlalu sibuk menggambar spiral di atas tanah dengan ujung jari sambil berjongkok putus asa. Lukisan mahakarya yang baru saja tercipta tiba-tiba terhapus oleh jejak-jejak kecil reptil bercangkang yang datang mendekat. Kepalanya mengelus ujung sepatuku, seolah minta maaf.

"Kyuu~"

Enzio sampai ikut mengkhawatirkanku. Uh! Satu pelukan erat untuk kura-kura tercinta! Aku tidak boleh meratap lagi. Tapi... aku masih bingung harus bagaimana. Lagi-lagi aku meringkuk tanpa sadar.

"Ng… anu, Boss. Ba-bagaimana kalau mencoba meneleponnya? Bilang saja ada bagian dari dokumennya yang tidak Anda mengerti dan ingin mendiskusikannya langsung dengan beliau? Setelah bertemu baru lihat-lihat keadaan untuk kapan bisa minta maaf tanpa membuatnya stroke?"

Telingaku menangkap ide cemerlang yang dilontarkan oleh Romario. Aku langsung bangkit berdiri, menatap anggota Cavallone yang paling kuandalkan dengan mata berbinar. Kutepuk-tepuk pundaknya sebagai ungkapan terima kasih.

"Wahaha! Tumben sekali kau punya solusi yang bagus! Gajimu kunaikkan untuk bulan ini! Akan kutelepon Nono sekarang juga!"

"_Grazie_, Boss. Masalah ini juga awalnya saya yang menyebabkan. Tapi, anu, gajinya naik cuma untuk bulan ini? Gajiannya sudah minggu kemarin, Boss."

.  
>.<p>

"Wah, Nak Dino selalu tampak segar seperti biasanya."  
>"Ahaha, Nono bisa saja. Anda sendiri masih tampak sehat walau di usia senja."<br>"Mungkin karena senam pagi dan hobi berkebun membuat saya gerak badan secara rutin."  
>"Ya. Gerak badan sangat baik untuk mencegah osteoporosis."<br>"Benar sekali, Nak Dino."  
>"Ahaha, hari ini cuaca cerah ya, Nono."<br>"Benar sekali, Nak Dino."  
>"Sepertinya ini sudah ketiga kalinya saya bilang hari ini cuaca cerah ya?"<br>"Benar sekali, Nak Dino."

Hening kembali.

Aku sudah kehabisan bahan basa-basi. Sebentar lagi pasti obrolan akan mengarah ke dokumen malapetaka itu. Ampun. Ampun. Ampun! Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu. Jangan membuatku merasa berdosa lebih dari ini. Kumohon, Vongola Nono yang sangat kuhormati, bisakah Anda tidak mengeluarkan aura kasih sayang yang sangat perih menyayat hatiku? Berikanlah senyuman pelebur sukmamu saat aku tidak dalam keadaan begini.

"Jadi, tentang dokumen yang saya kirimkan pada Nak Dino pagi ini…."

Ukh. Sumbu sudah menyala.

"Saya berharap mendapat masukan. Saya sama sekali tidak menyangka Nak Dino menelepon saya tadi malah menanyakan isi dokumen tersebut."

Keringat dingin mengalir lancar di pelipisku. Sumbu makin memendek, semoga tidak sampai meledak.

"Saya pikir, tidak layak rasanya memberi masukan bila masih ada bagian yang belum saya mengerti dengan benar. Karena itulah…"

"Bagian mana yang Nak Dino tidak mengerti?"

Kulirik Romario yang berdiri di belakang, sedikit meminta dukungan moral. Enzio yang berada di saku jasnya melambai kecil. Kutelan ludah sebelum mulai berbicara lagi.

"Err… maaf, saya tidak mengerti dari halaman pertama. Bisa tolong jelaskan apa maksud dan isinya?"

Sebelah alis Nono terangkat. Ya, ya. Wajarlah. Tidak mungkin seorang Don Cavallone sebodoh itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku bahkan belum pernah melihat amplop ataupun sampul dari dokumen yang sudah tercerna di dalam perut Enzio itu. Euh, tapi apa aku salah lihat? Wajah keriput Nono agak bersemu merah. Ada apa gerangan?

"E-eh, apakah serumit itu sampai judulnya saja tidak bisa dimengerti? Saya menulisnya dengan penuh perasaan. Ta-tapi itu bukan dari kisah nyata lho!"

Judul? Penuh perasaan? Kisah nyata? Apa ini? Dokumen apa ini sebenarnya? Mengapa Nono sampai canggung begitu membicarakannya? Romario hanya mengangkat pundak tanda sama-sama tidak paham. Namun selagi ada celah dan kesempatan, kucoba saja.

"Nono, maaf, saya lupa membawa dokumennya. Untuk mengambilnya lagi akan makan banyak waktu. Kalau tidak merepotkan, apakah Nono masih punya salinan dokumen tersebut? Mungkin kita bisa mendiskusikannya bersama-sama di sini?"

"Oh, ada sih. Sebentar."

Berhasil! Romario, Enzio, aku berhasil lolos! Untuk saat ini aku masih selamat. Kuharap sampai akhir nanti tidak perlu membuka rahasia tentang nasib dokumen yang sudah susah-susah beliau kirimkan tadi pagi. Sementara aku menikmati euforia sesaat, suara berdebum terdengar dari atas meja Nono. Tiga bendel dokumen setebal kamus bertumpuk di situ.

"Kebetulan siang sebelum Nak Dino menelepon tadi saya sempat merevisi dan mencetaknya lagi. Ini belum saya perlihatkan pada siapa-siapa. Masih dirahasiakan bahkan dari para guardian. Tapi khusus hari ini, Signor Romario yang kebetulan di sini juga boleh membaca dan memberi komentar."

Sambil senyum tersipu Nono menyerahkan sebendel padaku, lalu sebendel pada Romario. Kami bertiga membawa masing-masing sebendel dokumen penuh misteri yang hampir memutus hubungan baik Vongola-Cavallone itu. Jantungku berdetak kencang saat mencoba melihat halaman paling depan, terdapat sebaris kalimat yang menjadi judul dokumen tersebut.

Ratapan Ayah Tiri

Kugosok mataku, kubaca lagi. Ratapan Ayah Tiri. Tulisannya belum berubah. Berarti bukan salah baca. Ragu-ragu kubuka halaman selanjutnya. Lalu selanjutnya. Lalu selanjutnya. Lalu arwahku melayang meninggalkan jasadku.

"Ba-bagaimana, Nak Dino? Masih ada yang belum dimengerti? Apa komentarmu tentang tulisan saya? Ah, sekali lagi, itu bukan berdasarkan kisah nyata lho. Kebetulan saya ada waktu senggang yang cukup banyak, lalu coba-coba menulis cerita, siapa tahu bisa diterbitkan menjadi novel. Ahaha. Saya agak malu dan kurang percaya diri sampai merahasiakan proyek ini dari siapapun."

Aku masih kehilangan kesadaran saat membaca isi dokumen tersebut. Mataku menerawang tak terfokus, melewati kalimat demi kalimat yang dengan penuh perasaan telah Nono tulis.

" Tapi mungkin ada penggunaan kalimat yang kurang pas, atau salah ketik, atau lain-lainnya. Jadi saya butuh seseorang untuk opini kedua supaya hasilnya lebih baik. Nak Dino yang terlintas di benak karena saya ingin masukan dari sudut pandang anak muda, terutama mengenai si anak dari tokoh utama. Ah, si anak ini modelnya bukan Xanxus lho."

"Nono, Anda memang terlalu banyak menonton telenovela lebay."  
>Tentu saja hal ini kuucapkan dalam hati.<p>

Dengan sorot bagai anak anjing yang terbuang, Nono membuatku terpaksa membaca kisah ratapan seorang Don yang mempunyai anak angkat yang durhaka namun tetap ia cintai dan seterusnya dan seterusnya sampai subuh. Tukang sapu mansion ini pun pasti tahu bahwa novel tersebut adalah hasil mengubah nama-nama orang yang terdapat dalam buku harian Nono.

Dan benar, daripada berurusan dengan dokumen bermasalah yang penuh curhat suram nestapa yang membuatku sport jantung seharian ini, memang lebih baik mendapat gebukan tonfa ganas dari muridku tercinta saja.

**END  
><strong>

* * *

><p>mari beri ucapan selamat untuk Dino yang resmi menjadi betareader author uzur kita~<br>Apa? Hints DinoRoma lebih kerasa daripada D18? Anda pasti berhalusinasi *siul-siul sambil manjangin hidung*  
>Tenang, OTP simbah bukan semua itu. OTP simbah adalah piiip x piiip (disensor demi perdamaian dunia)<p>

Arigatobi!  
>join <strong>INFANTRUM<strong> today  
>info ada di profil simbah 8Db<p> 


End file.
